


La Chica del Desierto y el Príncipe de la Oscuridad

by Lubamoon



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Blue butterfly, Butterfly Effect, Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Force Awakens, F/M, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Kylo Ren is ready to redeem himself, Kylo dreams about Rey, POV Kylo Ren, Scavenger Rey (Star Wars), This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, but not yet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/pseuds/Lubamoon
Summary: La dejó ir, ya pensaría después qué explicación darle a su Maestro. No le importaba mucho en realidad. Tampoco le asustó la nueva emoción que sintió en el pecho.Tal vez ella era lo que faltaba en su lista.Rey.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	La Chica del Desierto y el Príncipe de la Oscuridad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincesaSolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/gifts).



> Este pequeño One shot va dedicada a @PrincesaSolo en agradecimiento al apoyo que me ha brindado ¡Y en honor a sus bellas historias!
> 
> Inspirado en las mariposas azules que han renovado las esperanzas de que Ben vuelva.  
> No cambiaría nada de la historia original, creo que cada parte fue necesaria para el desarrollo y crecimiento de los personajes, pero me permití con fantasear un poco.  
> Siempre pienso en los "qué hubiera pasado si..."
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!

Luego de cada encuentro con su Maestro, Kylo Ren quedaba agotado mental y físicamente.

El Líder Supremo Snoke se apoderaba de cada rincón de su ser y lo sometía a voluntad, aprovechando el potencial de su sangre y su legado. Veía en su aprendiz una fuente ilimitada de poder puro, listo para ser moldeado en la oscuridad.

Pero ese poder extraordinario, alimentado por la Fuerza que fluía a través de él por generaciones, tenía que ser debidamente supervisado. Por dentro, su corazón era justo como el cristal de su sable láser en forma de cruz: inestable y peligroso. Snoke sabía que existía una posibilidad, aunque mínima, de que el conflicto que anidaba en el alma de Kylo Ren pudiera virarse hacia la luz. Después de todo, eso ya había sucedido con su abuelo Anakin Skywalker cuando sucumbió a la compasión y salvó a su hijo, traicionando al Lado Oscuro.

Kylo dejaba que todo eso pasara porque no tenía motivos para rebelarse. Abandonando el nombre que sus padres le habían dado, dejó el pasado atrás y ya nunca más sería Ben Solo.

Este era su destino ahora. Seducido por la oscuridad para seguir el mismo destino que Darth Vader, pero sería más poderoso e inigualable, lo superaría siempre y cuando resistiera el llamado de la luz que no podía erradicar del todo de su corazón. Luchaba constantemente por extinguirla, sabiendo que su Maestro lo podría a prueba constantemente y las consecuencias de su enfado eran la peor alternativa.

La luz fue sistemáticamente apagada en él desde el instante en el que se unió a las filas de la Primera Orden y a los caballeros de Ren, pero la oscuridad y las voces en su cabeza comenzaron muchos años antes, incluso desde su nacimiento. El poder del Lado Oscuro crecía en él cada día y sus habilidades en la Fuerza también. Pero no siempre había sido así.

Todo el mundo creía saber qué era lo mejor para él. _¿Acaso Snoke era diferente? No_.

Pero le ofrecía algo a cambio: poder ilimitado, conocimiento prohibido, dominio de la galaxia, liberación total de su ira contenida sin importar las consecuencias. Y todo eso era lo que quería. _¿Verdad?_

Al final de esa lista faltaba algo que Kylo no alcanzaba a comprender y se negaba a aceptar.

Durante el día, mientras estaba despierto y en pleno control de sus facultades, debía mantenerse alerta a las intromisiones de Snoke en su mente. Cada vez que su voluntad cedía o los recuerdos le interpelaban, su Maestro avanzaba con su horripilante voz y la amenaza del castigo.

Pero se estaba cansando. Quería un lugar que fuera propio, un refugio donde sólo él pudiera entrar y debía mantenerlo en secreto. Se dijo a sí mismo que lo hacía para conservar la cordura, para aclarar su mente, para tener un respiro de su Maestro y de la oscuridad.

Era una pequeña chispa de Luz que se mantenía encendida dentro suyo, desafiando el temporal oscuro a su alrededor. El aleteo débil pero constante de una emoción que no podía desterrar _porque él no era producto de la_ oscuridad. Esa era su batalla más importante.

_Hasta que los sueños llegaban._

Y los sueños se repetían cada vez con más frecuencia desde que la pista sobre el paradero de Skywalker había aparecido. Como si quisieran persuadirlo, anticiparle algo y tratar de dirigir su decisión. Pero Ren no podía dejarse vencer por los recuerdos. _No ahora._ Echaría todo a perder.

Las palabras de la última conversación con Snoke se abrieron paso en su mente.

_“Ha habido un despertar en la Fuerza. ¿Lo has sentido?”_

Kylo lo sentía. _Como si fuera propio_. _No era la primera vez que ocurría_.

Como si se tratara de un enlace, un puente entre él y alguien más. Lo había sentido mientras entrenaba con Luke en breves momentos pero nunca antes con tanta claridad como ahora. Pero se limitó a responder afirmativamente a su Maestro y se guardó las reflexiones para sus adentros, ocultándolas.

_“La he vuelto a sentir, una atracción hacia la luz. El Líder Supremo lo percibe. Enséñame otra vez el poder de la oscuridad y no dejaré que nada se interponga en nuestro camino. Enséñame, abuelo, y terminaré lo que empezaste.”_

Sin embargo, los restos de la máscara de su abuelo no le inspiraron la calma que necesitaba.

Esa noche volvió a soñar con _la chica del desierto_.

…

> _“¿Quién eres?”_
> 
> _Aunque repetía la pregunta cada vez que la encontraba, ella no respondía y sólo movía la cabeza hacia donde él estaba pero sin poder verlo._
> 
> _Extendía su mano hacia la muchacha pero no podía alcanzarla, una barrera invisible se interponía entre ellos. Siempre sucedía lo mismo. Del otro lado ella también movía los labios pero ningún sonido salía de ellos._
> 
> _La chica del desierto estaba siempre sola, pero era fuerte. Se acurrucaba en lo que parecía ser el interior de una unidad terrestre o una pequeña nave abandonada. Allí se sentía protegida, rodeada de objetos que eran importantes para ella pero siempre sola. La arena se filtraba por el techo y en el exterior parecía desatarse una intensa tormenta._
> 
> _¿Por qué soñaba siempre con ella?_
> 
> _La situación se repetía una y otra vez._
> 
> _Pero esa noche, algo se sentía diferente._
> 
> _“¿Quién eres?” Volvió a preguntar._
> 
> _La chica del desierto salió de su refugio con dificultad. La tormenta había terminado pero nadie la esperaba afuera. El cielo interminable y las ondulaciones del terreno tenían un color anaranjado y en medio de ese infierno, una mancha azul y volátil se movía generando gran contraste._
> 
> _La muchacha siguió con la mirada a la pequeña mariposa y en su rostro asomó una sonrisa que lo dejó sin aliento. Luego ella miró hacia el frente. Parecía estar viéndolo directamente a los ojos._
> 
> _Ella tenía miedo de él. Lo supo por su expresión. Estaba aterrorizada._

_…_

Kylo despertó sobresaltado y cubierto de sudor. Se sentía afiebrado y el corazón le latía rápido. ¿Por qué todo esto era tan importante? ¿Por qué la insignificante mujer le agitaba de esa manera?

Un discreto golpe en la puerta le avisó que pronto tendría que partir. Habían localizado en Takodana al carguero corelliano YT-1300 de Han Solo que llevaba a bordo al droide con el mapa. El traidor FN-2187 y una chica iban junto a él.

_¿Qué chica? ¿Sería ella?_

…

Kylo Ren se abrió paso por el bosque, siguiendo una señal de la Fuerza. Era el despertar que Snoke había mencionado: repleto de Luz en estado puro, indómito. Se sentía atraído por él y quería llegar al final del asunto. Encontrar la fuente, suprimirla o doblegarla y continuar con su vida.

Un movimiento minúsculo a su derecha le llamó la atención y se quitó el casco para observar con mayor cuidado. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, su máscara era mucho más que su armadura. Pero lo hizo de todas maneras, arrojándolo al suelo lleno de hojas secas. Algo en su interior sacudía a su corazón como en el sueño reciente.

La mariposa azul se posó un segundo en el casco, abriendo y cerrando sus alas despacio, y luego retomó su vuelo.

Seguramente no había nada extraño en la situación. Estaba rodeado de naturaleza.

_¿O sí?_

Cuando levantó la vista, una joven mujer lo miraba con curiosidad. Aunque tenía un bláster apuntando a su corazón, no se decidía a presionar el gatillo.

En ese instante recordó el sueño.

Era importante, _ella_ era importante, aunque no pudiera comprender el alcance de esa revelación en toda su magnitud. Sus próximos movimientos serían determinantes en el futuro. No había elecciones correctas e incorrectas. Pero no habría vuelta a atrás.

— Eres tú. — Ren pronunció las palabras con lentitud. — La chica del desierto.

La expresión de ella pasó de la sorpresa al terror.

— ¡No dispares! — Él arrojó el sable láser y levantó las manos para mostrarle que estaba desarmado.

Ella extrañamente obedeció pero sólo bajó el arma, sin soltarla. No se fiaba de él.

— Estás asustada. Puedo sentirlo también. — Kylo avanzó unos pasos hacia ella hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros. — Te he visto en mis sueños. ¿Quién eres?

La joven parecía confundida, su mente era un torbellino de emociones. Al final ella tragó saliva y su voz sonó tan pura como él la había imaginado.

— Escuché tu voz. Antes. Muchas veces. En mis sueños. — Lo miró con cautela pero el terror cedió un poco.

Alrededor sonaban explosiones lejanas, gritos y caos. Pero ellos se miraron intensamente mientras intentaban aclarar sus pensamientos.

Kylo sabía que no contaba con mucho tiempo, pero no podía lastimarla. _No quería hacerlo._ Extendió una mano hacia su rostro y ella no lo rechazó. 

— ¡Rey! — Un grito desesperado rasgó el aire entre ellos y ella pestañeó.

El hechizo se rompió y ella sólo le dedicó una breve mirada antes de dar la vuelta y empezar a correr hacia el lugar donde había escuchado el llamado. Se perdió entre los árboles rápidamente.

La dejó ir, ya pensaría después qué explicación darle a su Maestro. No le importaba mucho en realidad. Tampoco le asustó la nueva emoción que sintió en el pecho.

Tal vez ella era lo que faltaba en su lista.

_Rey._

Tardó unos segundos en volver a la normalidad, colocándose la máscara justo a tiempo para ver que sus soldados se acercaban. La Resistencia estaba llegando y que necesitaban refuerzos.

_Nos volveremos a ver, Rey._


End file.
